Enisar
The Enisar are a space-faring race native to the Outer Core of the galaxy, they are major members of the omitted Alliance. Biology Appearance Both male and female Enisar stand between 3-4 feet tall when fully grown. They have two arms, two legs, a torso and a large head. Skin tone varies from bright orange to a dark brown, usually dictated by ethnicity and diet but is often artificially dyed for aesthetics. Evolution Due to their native planet having been home to very few natural predators for the Enisar, they have evolved to be rather meek in comparison to many other space-faring races. They are however an extremely social race with their need for companionship driving advancements in higher brain functionality. Diet Enisar are herbivores with their diet mainly consisting of roots, berries and nuts. History Civilisation The Enisar's native home-world of Tralnor's surface was covered in large bodies of water that gradually rose to cover the small amount of land during the the Enisar's entry into Tier III of the civilisation scale. The Enisar built their cities on islands and archipelagos where they had evolved, but due to the small land mass, the Enisar built their cities upwards, leading to large housing buildings and overhanging walkways dominating these small islands. Civ-tech Due to the Enisar's natural flare for linguistics and their highly social nature many different dialects of their language and many different cultures evolved within these highly dense areas of civilisation. Over time this variation in language became an issue as Enisar moving very short distances could find themselves in an area in which the common language was very different to their own. Enisar scientists resolved this issue with the development of a real time translation program installed in an earpiece. This piece of technology was marketed as 'Civ-Tech'. Civ-tech was an essential part of every Enisar's life on Tralnor and many developments were made on the gear, allowing it to be widespread throughout the planet and used for many different functions. First Contact The Enisar made no major attempt to advance to space travel at any stage during their history, instead sending unmanned probes and satellites throughout their solar system. However, Tralnor had the space age brought upon it when it was visited by the Observers. The Enisar found that these visitors seemed very interested in their Civ-Gear as a very useful piece of equipment when traversing the galaxy and meeting new species who's languages could be nigh untranslatable. Having nothing else of value to offer the rest of the galaxy, the Enisar began honing and mass producing their Civ-Tech in order to sell to other planets. This made Tralnor a disproportionately wealthy planet considering it's size and technological advancement. The Fall of Tralnor Many years later Tralnor was held to ransom by the a group known as the ''Duskbringers'' and their monumental ship, the Last Light. Having very little in the way of defense and yet an abundance of money, the Enisar were at the mercy of the Duskbringers. The Last Light hovered over Tralnor, threatening their small planet with annihilation should they not comply with their demands. As the planet was being evacuated, frantic messages from envoys attempting to communicate with commanders on the colossal vessel, failed to buy time for its civilians, the warship fired is weapon scorching the surface, leaving Tralnor a barren world. Recent History Following the destruction of their home-world, the remaining Enisar found themselves alone in an unfriendly world. Banding together with what was still a considerable amount of wealth thanks to off-world banking, the Enisar resolved to form an alliance in order to fight back against the Last Light and the Duskbringers ''and in doing so avenge their planet and their people. Politics Enisar politics after the destruction of their home-world involved the last remaining few billion Enisar following the commands of their democratically elected leader, Trezza, a stabilising force following the loss of Tralnor. Culture Enisar are a non-confrontational people, widely regarded for their personal skills as well as their flare for linguistics. They are also noted for their highly complex language structure which many outside races deem near impossible to learn from scratch as it seems to be in near constant flux. Much of the Enisar cultural heritage was lost with their home-world, the Enisar however remain a very community oriented people with very few of them straying away from the main bodies of Enisar who are currently residing on the planets of the ommited Aliiance. Further Reading * Tralnor * ''Duskbringers * The Last Light Category:Species